You're the Only One
by moonwolf0898
Summary: In a world without the husband of her pups, Calla must make an incredibly hard decision. Calla, who had secretly mated with Ren behind Shay's back, is now all alone after he died in the war. How will Shay react when he finds out Calla is pregnant with Ren's pups? And what will Calla do when Shay finds out? Rated T for some bad language and a little gore. *SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

The moment I saw Ren hit the ground, I felt my stomach plummet. I ran over to his still body. Pushing my nose into his soft fur, I shuttered at how cold he was. My heart pounding, I shifted into my human form, vaguely aware of my father killing off Ren's father.

"Ren?" I spoke," Ren, speak to me, please."

He doesn't say a word. Scared I bite my arm and offer him the blood, he doesn't take it. I looked up as I heard a sigh. I see Adne looking down at us and heard her say," Not you too, Ren."

My father padded over to us, blood splattered over his coat.

"Calla, stop, he's gone." Those words ripped through me.

I saw Shay begin to walk toward us. I stopped him with a growl, _Go away! No one shall come near us!_

He stopped his eyes full of mirth and sadness. I looked down at Ren's peaceful face as my father says," Come on Calla, we have to finish this."

I get up hesitantly, worried for Ren; however, I know that I need to finish this, for the sake of my pups.

Shay and I are padding through the forest, on the hunt for a deer pack we have been following for more than two days. He stops to sniff the air, trying to catch the deer's sent. I still haven't told him that I am pregnant with Ren's pups, but I know that he'll flip when he finds out. I can't risk him throwing me out of the pack, especially with the harsh winter knocking at our door. Although, lying to him isn't helping with the situation. Shay already knows I am pregnant, however, he thinks they're his, and if I keep letting him think that they are his, our relationship would be based off of a lie.

Sighing, I stop. _I'm going to tell him, I have to, it's better for me to tell him then for him to think that the pups are his._

"Shay, I have something I need to tell you…"

Shay turns and gives me an irritated look," Calla, I just got the scent, make this quick!"

_Here it goes_," Well, you know these pups I've been carrying…"

He snorts," Of course I know about them, what about it, are they OK?"

"Well, yes, but they aren't what you think they are," I gulp.

"What do you mean?" He gives me a confused look.

"Well, you see, they aren't really yours…" I look down to my paws.

I can hear his growl from above me. Looking up, I am scared of what I see. Shay's eyes glow a deep red, and his lips are pulled back to show his sharp teeth.

"What do you mean they aren't mine, who is the real father, then?"

I gulp,"Ren," I whisper.

"WHAT!" He snarls.

I shrink back," Ren, Ren is the father," I say more confidently.

Shay's eyes widen," You WHORE! I can't believe you would mate with that PRICK!"

Shay howls in fury and pounces on me. I yelp as his claws scrape over my eye, and his teeth sink into the soft flesh of my ear. I growl and lash out at him, landing a hit with my sharp claws. Jumping back, he inspects the deep cut on his chest.

Looking at me, eyes red, he growls," Get out of here, you slut! You aren't welcome in this pack anymore, so you can just leave!"

I look at him sadly," Shay, please, I'm sorry…"

"No you're not, if you really loved me, you never would have mated with him, now just leave!"

I lower my head and take a step toward him. With a growl he lunges at me. I jump back and run. He chases me all the way to the border. When I pass into the rouge's territory, I look back at him. He is standing on the edge of my old territory, tears in his eyes. I sniff back a sob, knowing that I did this to myself. Turning, I walk further into rouge land. The only thing on my mind is; _what have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story I have ever wrote on fanfiction. Please, if you have any suggestions, I will gladly look and follow your advice as best I can. Disclaimer: These characters are Andrea Cremer's, only some are my own.**

I have walked for more than a couple of days. It has been snowing the whole time, and really I just want to get out of this weather. I can feel the pups sometimes, kicking, almost as restless as I am. Sighing, I look behind me, where my paw prints are slowly filling up with snow. The worst mistake of my life was cheating on Shay, and now I have no food, no shelter, and no one to love but my pups. Shaking the snow from my fur, I continue my harsh trek into the forest. Finally, I am under the cover of tall pine trees.

I lift my head to see the grey clouds staring back at me, there frozen tears leaving trails as they run down my face, masking the tears that also run down my cheeks. I gather my courage and shake away the tears.

_I need to stop feeling bad about myself, I told Shay that I wasn't going to choose a mate until after the war was over, and I meant what I said, and honestly, I think Ren was a better mate than Shay. I know that if Ren were in Shay's position right now, he would have made sure I was safe, even if he didn't trust me anymore, because that's what you do when you love someone, you care for them no matter what._

Feeling better after the little tirade in my head, I continue walking,_ now that I am over that, I need to find food if I want these pups to survive._

Lifting my head, I sniff around for food. Catching the scent of rabbit, I follow the scent to a small clearing, surrounded by tall pine trees. On the side of this clearing, a hill rose up, were a cave lay at the bottom, tucked between the hill and the icy ground. Padding toward it, lured by the strong scent of rabbit, I stuck my head into it. The darkness surrounds me, and a warm breeze blew out of it, making me shiver with a familiar sense of home. I slowly enter it, the smell of rabbit getting stronger the further I travel.

After what seems like forever, I stop in a small cavern. Looking around, I catch a glimpse of the rabbit that lured me to this interesting cave. The warmth surprises me, making me feel sleepy. I sigh as I pad up to the rabbit. Settling down I start to eat the corpse, not even suspicious of the discarded body. Suddenly, the strong sent of wolf hits my nose. A low growl comes from behind me. Stiffening, I slowly turn to get a glimpse of the intruder.

_ Or am I the intruder?_

A humongous brown wolf stands before me, a dead squirrel at his feet. His lips drawn back, he slowly pads toward me.

"Who are you?"He growls,"and why are you in my cave_?"_

I cower back from this large male, knowing just how territorial they can be.

"I am so sorry, you see, I have been driven from my pack. I am pregnant with my dead mate's pups and I haven't been able to hunt in this weather_."_

The large wolf backs me into a corner to where the only defense I have is to shrink down as far as I can. He looks down at me, anger in his eyes.

"What is your name?_"_

_ "_Calla_, _may I ask yours?_"_

_ "_My name is Alexi. Because you are incapable of fending for yourself, I will catch food for you. However, you must leave when the weather is better, with your pups or not, understand_?"_

I nod, feeling relief rush through me. I slowly stand and look Alexi in the eye.

"I promise not to be a bother to you_," _I say.

He just nods and beckons toward the rabbit I had been eating. I quickly pad over to it. Lying down, I continue to tear into it. Alexi looks at me and pads over to the squirrel he dropped. He joins me in our little feast. When I am finished I glance up to see the squirrel bones scattered on the floor and a sleeping Alexi just a couple of feet away from him. I get up and walk toward him. I slowly lay down, my back pressing against his. I feel, more than hear, his sigh as I close my eyes and drift into one of the most restful sleeps I have had since Ren's death.

**Read and Review my readers. Please and Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

(Alexi's POV)

I woke up with my back pressed against the she-wolf. I slowly lifted my head to catch a glimpse of her beautiful face. Her fur was the purest white that I had ever seen. A cold breeze blew from the small opening that led to the out side. I shift away from her so I don't wake her when I stand. I sigh as I crawl up the narrow passage. I push the rock out of the way, blinding my self with the sun's radiance. I walk further out of the cave. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it just filled me with such happiness. This may be the last great day to do what ever until spring.

Suddenly, I hear a yawn come up from behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I see the she-wolf stretching. I smile at her," How did you sleep?"

Calla looked at me warmly," I slept better than I have for a while, thank you for sharing your den space; I know that it isn't very big and having two wolves living there makes it a little cramped."

I huff," Don't worry about it. So, in celebration of this beautiful day, I want to take you somewhere."

Calla tilted her head," Oh, where?"

I laugh," I can't tell you silly, it's a surprise!"

I give Calla a wolfish grin as I tilt my head, signaling for her to fallow. She sighs and does what I say as I lead her into the woods. Through the woods, I notice Calla looking around for something.

"Did you lose something, Calla?" I ask.

She shakes her head," No, I just want to remember the surroundings since I am going to be living here, I don't want to get lost when I'm hunting."

I nod," That would suck, but don't worry, you don't have to worry about hunting for a while."

Calla smiles at me as we walk on. I lead her through the forest. Stopping every once in a while, waiting for her to catch up with me. I look at her as she sniffs a tree. I smile at her. Finally, we get to what I wanted to show her. I stop in front of some bushes as she looks at me questioningly.

"Welcome to the home of all rogues," I say as I pull back one of the branches.

I hear Calla gasp as she takes in the view of the place. She steps through the opening and into paradise, I follow from behind. The paradise of every rogue consisted of a large cliff wall that rose about a hundred feet into the air. Scattered caves acted as dens to the wolves, with little path ways that were carved into the cliff by man some time ago.

Many different kinds of wolves traveled along these small passage ways, all of different cultures. Red wolves from Europe lived side by side with arctic wolves from the far north; regular grey wolves were guarding the boundaries, making sure this wolf utopia stayed safe.

Calla stood frozen, taking in all the magic. Finally, she turned toward me and showed me a big wolfish grin.

"This is incredible; I have never seen such a diversity of cultures! Where did all these different wolves come from?"

"Well, the red wolves came from Europe. They were captured for a zoo, but they escaped and eventually came across this place. You can imagine everyone's surprise at seeing two wolves that not only didn't belong in this state, but didn't belong on this continent. However, despite their differences, we took them in and last summer the pair had a litter of pups."

Calla grinned at me and licked her slightly swollen stomach.

"The arctic wolves came from Alaska. They said that man had started hunting them for their skins and they didn't want to risk getting hunted so they traveled down south. They say that a group of humans found them and surprisingly took them in and helped them get down here, I think that the wolves said something about the group being called Indians, but I'm not sure. Of course, this happened a long time ago so there wasn't any cities that were blocking their path down here."

Calla nodded and walked further into the utopia. I follow behind, wanting to see her expression. Suddenly, she lay down and started to weep. I walk up to her side and give her a confused glance.

"Calla, are you alright, what is the matter?" I ask concerned.

Calla sniffs," I can't believe that wolves can be so social. All this time I thought that it was every pack to them self and then I come here and realize that we wolves can care for one another, like we were meant to!"

I grin at her," Of course, we are not corrupted by the idea of a pack. In our eyes, every wolf is considered pack, or as we like to think, family."

Calla shook her head and continued crying, attracting the attention of one of my favorite she-wolves, Cerce. I watch as she walked toward us and gently nudged Calla's head.

"Dear, I was watching you when you came in and you suddenly broke down and started crying, might I ask you what's wrong?"

Calla looked up at her and smiled," Oh dear, I'm sorry about this, I am just so happy, I have just figured out that there is goodness in the world."

Cerce smiled at her," Of course, there has always been goodness in the world and there will continue to be, you see Hati, one of our Gods makes sure that there will always be good in the world, it is her job!"

Calla looked at her for a minute," Wait, as in the Norse god Hati?"

"I don't know about Norse but I think so."

Calla smiled at her," Norse was a human race, sorry."

Cerce laughed," Don't worry, I don't associate myself with humans, it's not your fault."  
Calla smiled at Cerce, laughter in her gaze. I walked up to the she-wolves," Cerce, do you mind giving Calla a tour of the place, I have to find Zorak and ask him a question."

Calla looked at me," Who's Zorak?"

I looked back at her," Zorak is the head guard, he is pretty much the leader of the place, but you know, we really don't have a leader, but if we did, he would be it."

"Oh," Calla still looked confused.

I heard Cerce give a snort," Don't worry Calla, Alexi sucks at explaining stuff. I'll explain everything to you on our tour."

I give Cerce a curt look as she grinned at me and ran in the opposite direction, Calla hot on her tail. I sigh and shake my head and head to the nursery.

(page break)

The nursery is in a low hanging alcove at the bottom of the cliff. Bramble bushes had formed around it, making the perfect shelter. I shove my way through the bushes and into the nursery. It was dimly lit and smelled of the comforting scent of warm milk. All around you could hear small breaths as the pups nestled against their mother's belly. I imagined Calla in here with her pups suckling at her belly. The thought comforted me, knowing that she will have shelter while her pups grow up. I know I said that I would care for her, but I am not going to let her stay in my cramped cave. It was cramped with just me in there, I couldn't imagine if there were pups included to, the thought made me shiver.

I spot Zorak near the back of the cave, nuzzling his mate, Julie. They had just had a litter of two beautiful pups. I walk up to him.

"Hello, Zorak." I greet.

He turns his gaze from his mate to me," Hello, Alexi, I've heard you came with a she-wolf, is that true?"

I sigh," I can't believe news has spread so quickly. Anyway I did come with one, and it doesn't mean anything. I lead her here because she was driven from her pack when she was pregnant and she needs some where to stay, I was hoping she could stay here."

Zorak inclined his head," Of course, every wolf in need of help is welcomed here, however we will need to find someone for her to live with, we have become a little crowded."

I nod," Don't worry, I plan on asking Cerce and Maxie if they could shelter her until her pups arrive."  
"Why don't you shelter her?" Zor asked.

I sigh," My cave is too small I couldn't if I tried, it was so cramped last night I awkwardly slept with her back pressed to mine."  
Zor looked at me with puppy dog eyes," Awwwwwww, that's so cute, so did you like it?"

I growl at him," Shut up douche!"

Zor cackles like a hyena and sighs," Anyway, I don't want you asking something like that to them. You know that they're tryin' to have pups; it's not fair putting either of them through that awkward situation. I'll look for a bigger cave for you guys to live in somewhere else and one of the elders that's complaining about the noise here can take your cave, that sound good?"

I look down feeling uncomfortable," I don't know, You know that I am attached to that cave…"  
Zor looked at me sadly," I know that your cave makes you feel closer to your dead mate, but Calla needs you right now and if you don't like sleeping close to her, then you either need to tell Calla about how you feel or you need to suck it up and help a wolf that really needs you!"

I sigh knowing that he was right, I hesitantly say," I'll think about it."

Zor nods and turns back to his mate and pups as I walk out of the cave. I catch sight of Calla and Cerce returning from their tour. They seem to have grown a liking for each other. _Well that's good; I like to know that Calla has a friend in the rouges besides from me._

However, just seeing her makes me feel a ping in my heart knowing that I'll need to break the one tie I have with my mate in order to help this helpless she-wolf.

**Hello all my faithful readers!**

**It makes me so happy to know that you hate Shay as much as me. And if you don't, why are you reading this? Considering that it is pretty much making Shay to be out as a egotistical jerky teen wolf. **

**I know that I haven't updated in a while (like six days) but I have had a lot of work to do for the upcoming school year (I had to read two books for honors English and oh my god!) I might not be updating as fast as I did the first two chap. but I will write every singe minute I am not doing homework (junior year, you know…)**

**Any way, I know this chapter is long, and I hope to make them at least two full pages.**

**So, to top off this incredibly long speech of mine, I say goodbye my fellow Ren lovers.**

**Be sure to R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

It all happened when I was an inexperienced wolf, just beginning to care for myself. I met Mimi when I first set out. Her mother and mine were the best of friends. Then when I started caring for myself she asked to live with me and I agreed. We were a good team until I asked her to be my mate. In retrospect, I should have waited and made sure we had a healthy relationship. She agreed and we mated that night. All I remember was how beautiful she looked with me in her. When we were done she snuggled up to me and fell fast asleep.

The first couple of months were incredible. I was incredibly protective of her and she was just a little angel. Then we started fighting. Turns out she was a lot more difficult to live with. We fought constantly, and it got even worse when we found out she was pregnant with our pups. I remember her being just too excited for their arrival. Then, one morning when I was out hunting, I heard her talking to them, I also heard her call me a worthless father and say that I would probably leave her when they came.

Overridden with grief, I stormed out to utopia and left her at the cave by her self. To this day I can't even think about what happened next. I was sitting, talking to Zorak when, all of a sudden, one of the apprentice wolves crashed through the bushes yelling, _fire! Fire!_ The reaction was quick and precise. That summer had been unbelievably hot and dry; the wolves had been waiting for a fire to finally come. Zorak sounded the warning howl, warning everyone to clear out. However, I sat still until I remembered, _Mimi_!

I shot up and ran toward the direction of my cave and the fire, when I got close, I could smell the smoke and my heart started pounding even more. I skidded to a halt at the scene in front of me. Flames licked my cave's entrance and I could hear the cry of a hurt wolf.

"MIMI!" I howled.

I heard her mournful howl as she tried to tell me to stay away, and like an idiot, I ignored her. I leapt toward the mouth of the cave and ran straight through the flames. I got into the cave which smelled overwhelmingly like smoke. I saw Mimi lying silent on the ground. Running toward her, I saw that she was unconscious. I quickly grabbed her scruff and hauled her onto my back. I dragged her out side the cave, only stopping when the flames leapt over my flank, burning the fur and skin.

The pain was nothing I had ever experienced. Still, I bit my tongue and hauled Mimi out of the flames path. I slowly but surly took her to utopia, where everyone had cleared out. I pressed my nose against her ashy flank and whispered,

"My love, are you alright?"

Mimi coughed and opened her eyes," Alexi, you came back!"

I sniffed," Of course, I couldn't leave you to the flames; no wolf should die like that…"

She swept her eyes over my body and landed on the nasty burn at my side," Oh Alexi, your badly hurt."

She shifted on to her belly and pressed her nose lightly to the burn. I covered a gasp of pain as she stared at me with sad eyes," You need to leave, with that burn, you be going slow enough, just leave me, I don't want to slow you down more."

I shook my head," No way am I leaving without you! You're my mate; I would never leave you if you were in trouble."

Mimi smiles," Go you stubborn wolf, save yourself, I have already inhaled too much smoke, and I won't be able to get away from the fire…"

I sniffed; I couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me. I look down at her, tears in my eyes. Gulping, I finally nodded and slowly backed away from her and ran. I stopped on a ridge above utopia and looked back. All I could make out from the smoke was a fuzzy black blob. I shut my eyes and continued running. When I got to the meeting place for the wolves, they all looked at me, expectantly. I just shook my head and walked away from everyone, thinking about what I had just done.

(Page Break)

"ALEXI!" Calla shouted at me.

I jumped about three feet. Growling I looked at her. She stared at me confused," Are you all right? You just blanked out there for a minute."

I nodded," Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, what?"

I growled," None of your business!"

I stormed off and didn't talk to Calla until we got to the cave. I stared at her, knowing I was being a dick to her, but I was very touchy about the," Mimi" topic.  
I sighed," Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was thinking about someone close to me who isn't here anymore…"

Calla looked at me," Look, I know about your last mate, I mean I don't know how, but I do know that she died. I want _you_ to know that I do know what you are going through, and I also want you to know that I will always be here for you."

I just nodded and disappeared into the cave, leaving Calla behind me, looking forlorn.

(Calla's POV)

I watched as Alexi disappeared into the cave, feeling poignant, I sat outside for a while. It was obvious that Alexi wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Maybe he decided that living with me was a lot different than he thought, but I am not sure what I did to upset him so much. I watched as the sun went down and finally went into the cave.

Alexi was in the farthest corner from the door, sleeping already. I whimper softly as I walked to the opposite corner and settled down. I laid there for an hour, looking at Alexi's sleeping form, wondering what I should do to make him feel better. Finally, I knew what I had to do. Slowly and quietly, I got up and made my way outside. I went into some bushes and made sure that Alexi wasn't following me.  
I walked away from the camp, a tear streaming down my face. The only way to make Alexi happy again was to leave and never come back. I gulped as I walked away from the first friend I made in this new life and the life all together.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, school you know. I hope you like it!**

**R&amp;R, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Calla's POV)

I have been walking for what seemed like a long time. I was getting more tired the longer I walked and I knew that I would have to find somewhere to rest. Sighing, I turned and looked back. I really missed Alexi already, even if he was being a huge ass. I whimpered and moved on. A few minutes later, I stumbled upon a little crevice made by a fallen tree. I jumped down from the path I was walking on and nestled into the small shelter. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

(page break)

When I woke up, I could have sworn that I was still dreaming. A deep mist covered the land, so thick that I couldn't even see the path I had been walking on last night. I gulped knowing that I couldn't possibly walk in this, however, my heart still wanting to get as far away from this place as possible dominated my common sense. I slowly stood and walked up to the path as careful as I could. Gulping, I made my way slowly up the path. Soon, I felt confident enough to go a little faster.

I didn't realize that that was a grave mistake. So confident, I almost walked right off a cliff. I stifled a scream as I backed away only to find no ground beneath my back paws. I yelped as I slipped and almost slid off the disappearing path. I could vaguely make out the sound of rocks tumbling from the crumbling path under me. Closing my eyes, I howled in terror, scared that I wouldn't be able to get away from here alive.

(Alexi's POV)

I woke up with a chill going down my back. That had probably been one of the worst nights of my life, I just couldn't stay awake, raked with nightmares about Mimi and Calla dieing haunted me still. I shook my pelt and looked around the cave, Calla was no where to be seen.

_Weird, I wonder if she's outside._

I walk out of the cave and am surprised by how foggy it is. I blink and call out," Calla, Calla, are you there!"

I blinked a couple of times to try and make out my surroundings. My heart started pounding, _where was she?_

I howled out to her and when she didn't answer, I started to get really worried. Worried, I decided to go to utopia to see if she went there. I ran, thanking Hati I knew the way like the back of my paw. I got there in 10 minutes. I could just make out shapes through the fog. Suddenly, the scent of the wolf I was looking for hit my nose.

"Zorak!" I yelled.

The wolf looked up from whatever he was doing and cocked his head," Hey Alexi, can you believe this fog, I don't think its every been this foggy, I can barely make out my own paw in front of my face!"  
"I don't care about your stupid paw, Calla's missing!" I growl, irritably,

Zorak's ears perked up," What do you mean she's missing?"

I growl," I mean, when I woke up she wasn't in the cave and when I went outside, she didn't answer to my howl. I was wondering, if she came here and maybe got lost in the fog."

"Hmmm, I don't think so; I haven't heard anyone saying anything about her scent being out in the middle of the forest… you don't think she went to Crumbling Gorge do you?"

My heart skipped a beat," I don't know but can you come with me, I don't want to go on my own and risk getting lost on the way out there."

"Of, course; I just hope she's OK."

I nodded and together we went off toward the direction of my cave. When we got there, we stuck our noses to the ground in order to find any whereabouts of her scent. Then, very faintly, her scent hit my nose. I looked up and gulped seeing the path to Crumbling Gorge.

"Zorak, hurry, your suspicion was right, we have to save her!"  
I ran across the path as fast as my paws could take me, Zorak right on my tail. Then, her scent slammed into me as I skidded to a stop. Zorak slammed into me and growled. I turned back giving him a sorry look He just shook his head and looked to where the scent was coming from. A small shelter formed between a fallen tree and the ground. I skidded down from the path to the shelter and saw that the grass here was flat, like something was laying on it, and Calla's scent was everywhere.

"She must have left last night and stopped here to rest, she shouldn't be very far off then."

All of a sudden, a scared howl split through the fog, _Calla!_

I quickly ran onto the path and followed the loud howl. Suddenly I saw a dark figure through the mist. Happiness exploded through me seeing that Calla was alright.

"CALLA!" I yelled happily.

"Alexi, STOP!" She growled.

I skidded to a stop once more and squinted at the figure in front of me. Only then did I notice that she was standing on an island of land with nothing but abyss around her. My heart plummeted as I took in the situation. Luckily, I knew what to do, slowing my breath so Calla wouldn't become more scared than she already was, I relayed my instructions to her.

"OK, Calla, I need you to listen to everything I say, alright?"

"A ...alright."

"OK, look above you; do you see any other rock hangings above you?"

I saw the figure's head lift," Uh, yeah."

"Alright, very slowly crawl on your belly to that hanging, it shouldn't be very steep."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Calla, just trust me."

I heard her whimper as she got onto her belly and slowly but surly crawled up the cliff. Finally, I heard a rustling from above," Alright, good lob, now crawl along the hanging till you get right above my voice, understand?"

"Yeah," at that time, Zorak had caught up to me and was watching me give Calla instructions.

"OK, when you're done with that, slowly, using your claws, crawl down the mountain, and don't worry, I'll be here to catch you. Come down butt first and you should be fine."

I heard her whimper as a scrapping sound ringed through my ears. I slowly saw her approaching. My tail wagged knowing everything was going to be fine. Finally, Calla was lying down by my side, eyes closed. I grin as I leaned my head down and licked her ear. She looked at me as tears sprung into her eyes. She got up and licked my face over and over. I laughed at her.

"Come on, let's get away from here." I purr into her ear.

She just nods and follows me and Zorak as we lead her back to the cave.

**Hey everyone thanks for everyone who has stuck to the story. I know I didn't update as soon as some may want, but I won't be able to during the week, but I will try to every weekend. So here you go a chapter for you to dwell on till then. See you my awesome readers.**

**P.S. I'll try to update more the more reviews I get so, R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Calla's POV)

Alexi, Zorak , and I walked back to the cave in silence. I really couldn't believe what happened, it all just seems surreal. I mean, I wouldn't have thought that Alexi would have wanted to save me after the terrible fight we had, maybe he likes me more than I thought. I like Alexi and all, but I don't know if I would want him as my mate or anything, I am still kind of sore about Ren. I look at Alexi's muscular back walking ahead of me and gulped, would I even been noticing this stuff if I didn't like him?

I sigh and shake my head, I need to stop being such a romantic, first Shay, then Ren, and now Alexi, sheesh, I am such a whore. I stifle a giggle and continue following the two wolves as they lead me back to Alexi's cave.

(Alexi's POV)

As we walk back to Paradise, I loom back to see a very melancholy Call a, her head down and her tail between her legs.

I turn to Zorak,"Hey, I'm going to see what's wrong with Calla, she seems very down in the dumps all of a sudden, just go on with out me."

Zorak nods and continues walking. The slow my pace until I get beside Calla,"Hey is everything alright, you've so quite."

Call a looks up at me, tears streaming down her face," I am so sorry you had to go through that, I wasn't trying to be a pest, I promise!"

"Oh Calla, I don't think you're a pest, I shouldn't had brought all of my problems onto you, I am sorry that I yelled at you and made you feel like I don't want you around. The truth is, I have been very lonely lately, ever since Rose died, I haven't been my self lately. Everyone at Paradise agrees, and truth be told, I am actually really glad you ended up in my cave!"

Calla looks at me, eyes wide,"Really?"

I nod and smile at her,"Listen, as long as you have your pups, you are welcome to stay with me."

Calla's eyes light up as she smiled at me,"Oh thank you so much!"

Suddenly, she jumped not me, howling with glee. We wrestle for a while, gently nipping at each other's ears. After wrestling for a while, we settle down, Calla laying down next to me.

"I hope you know how much thus means to me,"Calla murmurs.

I smile at her and gently lick her ear," You had me really worried, you know."

Call a looks up at me, her ears tucked back,"I'm sorry, I really didn't want you to worry, I am sorry you were"

I sigh,"Don't worry about it, I am just glad your safe."

Suddenly, there is a sound in the distance. I lift my head and perked my ears. The sound sounded again.

"We had better go, I hear thunder and we don't want to be out here in the woods while it's raining."

Calla just shook her head and got up. I smile at her and we walk back to the cave. When we get there the wind has picked up I push the boulder to open up the door. Calla smiles at me and heads in. Then, I lift my head up and howl, alerting everyone to seek shelter and of my whereabouts.

After I done, I walk in and securely close the hatch. I walk further into the cave and see Calla eating a squirrel from the pile. I smile at her, grab my own and settle down next to her. We finish our meal together in peaceful silence. After Calla got done with her meal, she gave a great big yawn and walked over the the pine needle agree bed and laid down, the next thing I know is she's asleep.

Yawning myself, I w follow her example. I walk over to her lay down with my back to her and slowly fall asleep, the soft putter-patter of rain drops falling on the roof of the cave.

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in forever, but Junior year has been a lot more stressful than I thought it would be. Not only that but I am having trouble trying to figure out what I am going to do next. If you have any suggestions, I am open to anything if it's appropriate to my little rating of this story and also it has to go along with the story. I shouldn't have to say this cause I would assume that you would know this but I know there is going to be that one jackass that's like, _hey you should totally bring Ren back or the keepers should come back._ Well no that's not going to happen because this book doesn't have any human activity** **at all unless it talks about hunters or somethin, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!R&amp;R and I will update ASAP**


	7. Chapter 7

Just a little filler chapter to keep you guys occupied. Hope you enjoy.

(Calla's POV)

I wake in a mysterious forest that I have never seen before

_This must be a dream,_ I think as I start to explore.

Leaves fall from the trees, some landing on my head and some landing on the ground beneath my paws. I loft my head into the air and try to catch a familiar scent. Eventing nothing, I lower my head and continue walking. After a while of searching, I come across a beautiful meadow with brilliant colored colors scattered all around it. Walking into the sun lit meadow, I suddenly feel a warmth crawl over me, making me feel sake and secure.

Then, I smell a scent that I didn't think I would ever catch again. Turning my heart skips a beat as I witness the love of my life come out of the trees like an angle.

"Ren?"I whimper.

The wolf smiles and begins walking toward me. My heart stutters as I take in his beauty. Without thinking I rush at him and tackle him. We fall over and Tens delicious scent rolls over me. I whimper as I bury my nose into his thick fur and nuzzle his chest.

"Calla, I've been waiting for you, and I am so glad you came."

I look up into his warm eyes as the tears start anew and I muzzle his chest once more,"Ren, I am so angry at you for leaving me!"I sobbed.

Ren wraps his head around me so that I am safely secure in his warmth,"My dear Calla,I love you with all of my heart, you know that I would never leave you on purpose, this is just how the Great wolf wanted it. I hope you are safe and sound."

I look up at him once more,"Oh Ren, I'm sad to say that when Shay found out about the pups, he freaked out so much that he kicked me out of the pack!"

Ren's eyes widened,"That dick, how could he break the wolf code like that!Every wolf takes care of the pack, especially when they're caring pups!"

Ren growled and a cold wind blew from around him. I look around the forest and see that the leaves and the grass have started to dye. Dark clouds gathered over head and lightning shown up above with a huge blast of thunder a second after.

"Ren, please calm down, you're scaring me."

Ren looked down and at the sight of my frightened face, he slowly settled down. The scenery returned to normal,"Sorry about that, that prick just makes so angry, it's hard to keep it in."

I nodd in understanding and just rest my head against his chest again. We stay like there until Ten puts his muzzle onto my head, looking at him he licks my ear as a sound like a river rushing by sounds in my ears. I slowly feel myself slip away as I wake up to find that I am in Alexi's cave and with the little cracks of sunshine peeping through the cave door, I gather that the morning has finally come.

**R&amp;R**


	8. Chapter 8

I walk out of Alexi' s cave into the cold morning. The dew that usually gathers on the leaves has turned to ice that looks as if they are frozen in time. I look around and catch no sign of Alexi.

_He must have gone_ _hunting,_ I think as I yawn and lay down in front of his cave. I think back to that sad dream about Ren. Seeing him again really made my head spin; I was still disoriented from it all. Memories of him and me during the war fill my head, the way we used to sneak out of the stuffy place they kept us locked up in. We used to run around in the woods and hunt for ourselves. We once thought about inviting the whole pack, but we suspected that the searchers would have discovered us.

Tears spring to my eyes as I remember the time I found out I was expecting his pups. I was so excited yet terrified. Excited for Ren's s reaction and scared for Shay' s. I knew that I should have told him sooner, but I couldn't hurt him like that. At the time, Shay was incredibly nice, never would I have imagined that he would have driven me away like he did, it hurts just thinking about how caring he used to be.

I lay my head on my paws, thinking back to before I had even met Shay, back to the time when guardians and keepers still existed and when searchers were the enemy. I might be in the same place from way back then, but even with the same setting, it seems as if the plot of my life has taken a big u-turn.

I sigh and try to think of what my life would have been like if I had never met Shay, I would most likely be married to Ten, we would be in our dream house and I would still have my pack, all alive and well. Though living with the keepers sucked in so many ways, I almost wish that was how things turned out...

I am broken from my reverie when I hear a rustling in the bushes. Thing that it was Alexi, I get up and walk over, intending to help him with the kill. I get to the Bush and Call out," Do you need any help with that?"

Nobody answers, confused I stick my head into the bush. Suddenly a muzzle shoots out at me and grabs me by the throat. I howl in pain and back up, tasting myself from the attacker. I jump back a couple of feet and wince .

_The pups have to wake up now?_ I think as one kicks me.

I gasp and try to slow my breathing, hoping to settle them down. I hear a low growl and look up to see three black wolves marching toward me. Scared for the safety of my pups, I slowly back away as they start to close in.

"Well, what do we have here, she's a cutie hey , Sage?" One of the wolves laughed.

The one called Sage answered,"You know it bro, yet it looks as if this one is taken," he says pointing at my swollen stomach.

I whimper as the other wolf says,"Listen guys, let's leave this wolf alone, we came to claim this territory as ours, not rape and pillage!"

"Shut it Handel, you wouldn't want Shay to know you aren't doing your job now would'ya?"

"Raze, your the one not doing your job come one!" Handel growled.

"Come on Handel,let a guy have some fun!" Sage moaned.

Handel just rolled his eyes and flicked his tail, signalling the others to go on. My heart started hammering as the wolves closed in. I did the only thing I could do, I called Alexi back to the cave. I lifted my muzzle up and sent out a shattering howl. Confusing the wolves completely.

Taking this chance by the throat, I rocketed past them, toward Paradise. I heard them growl and the dreaded foot falls as they chased after me.

_Come on Calla, time to use your wits to trick these fools!_ I ran as fast as I could trying to ignore the pains in my stomach. Right when I am about to smash into a tree, I avert my course at the last second.I wolf chasing me smashes into the tree, burying his nose into the bark. I laugh as he howls in pain and shakes his head, obviously disoriented. I see the other two wolves ganging up on me. One of them pounces and I nearly get swatted in the head with one of his giant paws. The other doesn't miss though. His claws sink into my shoulder as he lands on my back. I try to buck him off, reaching my head over to try and bite him. My stomach rolls and I feel sick as he sinks his teeth into my neck.

I feel as though I am going to pass out. I slowly sink to the ground ready to give up. Then, a low, familiar howl fills the air. I slowly lift his head to see Alexi with Zorak. I sigh in relief and put my head down on the ground. I watch as Alexi tackles the guy who had me pinned down. He sinks his teeth into his neck and snaps his neck. Zorak chases off the other wolf and then goes over to the wolf still recovering from smashing into the tree.

Alexi walks over to me and pushes his muzzle into my fur,"Hey, are you OK?"

I muster up the strength to shake my head and whimper. Alexi growls and looks over to Zorak," Hey, did you secure him? We have to get him secure to bring him to Paradise."

Zorak nods and bites into the clan wolf's scruff. He drags him toward Alexi. The small wolf shrinks under Alexi's hugeness and tries to back up. He runs right into Zorak who growls.

"So, you little fucker, tell us why you're on our territory." Alexi growls.

I scoot up until I am laying near him and whimper. He looks down to me," Lets get them to Paradise, Calla needs to be looked at by a nurse and this dick needs to be questioned, severely!"

Zorak nods and drags him toward Paradise. Alexi looks down back down at me,"Come on Calla, lets go to get you help."


	9. Chapter 9

(Alexi's POV)

We are about five minutes away from Paradise when I stop to give Calla a break. She slowly lowers herself to the ground, huffing.

"Are you all right?" I ask, concerned.

She just nods and presses her muzzle to her side and tries to lick the wound left by the damn wolves. I growl and look over to the wolf who was being guarded by Zorak.

"What is your name, wolf?" I growl.

"My name is Handel,please don't kill me, I was just trying to follow the orders of my alpha, I am not the one to blame." the wolf answered.

I growl,_ This is the problem with packs, the sniveling members doesn't take responsibility for their actions._

I look at the wolf, anger in my eyes," Huh, typical pack wolf, never taking responsibility, look what your pack mates did to Calla, a pregnant wolf? Huh, I never thought I would live to see the day where a our kind attacks an innocent and defenseless other."

I shake my head,"Come on Calla, lets get you to the nursery."

Calla gently gets off the ground, clenching her teeth in pain. I allow her to lean up against me. Handel's head hung low,_ he knows that I am_ right.

We continue to Paradise. When we got their, I saw Handel lift his head and his eyes widen in surprise. All around us, wolves gathered around to lay eyes on the pack wolf. Many growled and snapped at him.

"Make way," I growl,' I need to get Calla to the nursery!"

I see Cerce running up,"Oh Calla," she whispers," are you alright?"

Calla just nods slowly and leans against me more forcefully.

"Come on Calla,let's get you to the nursery," I walk her up the steep slope to a small cave where we keep our injured.

Inside Korine was tending some pups who had caught a nasty cough. She looked up when we entered and gasped as she took in the appearance of Calla.

"Oh dear, Calla, what happened?" she murmured.

"She was attacked by this pack scum," he motioned to Handel as he entered, escorted by Zorak.

Handel looked up and his eyes widened,"Please, take pity on me! I was just following the orders of my alpha. It's not my fault he was wrong to give me these orders."

I rolled my eyes and growled," Fine, if you don't want to take responsibility for your actions, come with me and I'll show you to where you can stay while you're with us."

I lead him to where we keep our prisoners. I walk into a tiny alcove that forms a natural prison. Handel looks at me and then turns to Zorak who was making sure he wouldn't try anything reckless. I roll a boulder that was blocking the entrance of the cave. Looking at the wolf, I tilt my head, motioning him inside. He lowers his eyes so he isn't looking directly into my eyes as he walks past me into the cell.

"While this boulder looks easy to roll away, you would need to have incredibly nimble and strong paws if you hope to roll it away through that tiny hole. And if you do some how manage to break free till we say you can leave, two guards will be guarding you 24/7, got it?" I growl at him as he slumps to the floor.

He flicks his tail, telling me he understood. I look at Zorak, "Get two wolves willing to guard him and two others to guard him at night. Then, come and meet me under the ledge, we have things to discuss."

I take one last look at the prisoner and leave him with Zorak. I walk up to the nursery to see how Calla was doing. She's laying on the soft hay that Korine lays out for all of her patients. Her apprentice Morine is tending to Calla's wounds, gently rubbing a light colored pulp, the color of moss, on her wound. I walk over to her.

" Calla, hey Calla, it's me, I was just checking to see if your all right." I murmur.

She gently moves her head so she's looking at me. I see her blink, telling me she heard me, but also that it hurt to talk," Don't worry Calla, I'll make that wolf and his pack mates pay for what they did to you, I mean attacking an innocent and helpless wolf!" I growl at the absurdity of it.

Call a just yawns and nods her head. She gently lowers it to the ground and starts drifting off to sleep. I lay my muzzle on her head, hoping to relax her. Then, I get up and go to the meeting place I assigned to find that Cerce and Zorak were already there.

" Hey, I'm sure you know why I asked you guys to meet me here," they both nod," we need to devise a plan of action. Those stupid little clan wolves can't think that we're push-overs !If we let these guys go free from what they did, they're going to do it again. We were lucky that Cala was distract them long enough for Zorak and I to get to her. Who knows what would have happened if they discovered Paradise..."

Silence fills the space between the three friends. Finally, Zorak breaks the awkward silence," Well, I know of a way we can get them to never come near us again!"

"Oh? Tell me." I command.

Zorak begins telling me his plan. The whole time I try to come up with situations that may happen so that we can be prepared at all costs. Right before Zorak is done describing his plans, Morine bursts through the thin layer of bramble that surrounds the bottom of the speaking ledge.

"Morine, what's wrong, what are you doing here?"I ask, confused.

He takes a minute to catch his breath, ,finally he is able to get out,"Hurry!Come quick, it's Calla!"

"What about Calla?"I asked growing increasingly worried.

"Her pups, their coming early!"Morine shouts, panicked.

My eye widen and I dart off to the nursery, determined to be their when my pups are born.

**Hehe cliffy. If you want me to update review review review!**


	10. Chapter 10

(Alexi's POV)

When I get to the nursery, everyone is in a fuss. Korine is rushing around everywhere while her apprentice was collecting water and helping take care of all the other sick and wounded. Calla is on the ground panting and every now and then she would whimper and squirm as if she was in a lot of pain.

"Korine, what's happening, I thought you said that Calla's pups wouldn't be born for another couple of weeks!" I said, worried.

Korine looks up from what she was doing," Huh, it seems that everything that she has been through, with the attack and all, has made her give birth prematurely."

I look at her, worry in my eye then go to Calla's side,"Calla, please open your eyes."

She opens them and looks up at me, pain shrouding her gaze. I whimper and lay next to her, out of Korine's way. Korine comes with a bone and some water that Morine had collected. "You're going to be OK Calla, don't worry..."

I step away as Korine steps beside Calla. She looks back at me and snorts," Alexi, I'm sure Calla wants some privacy."

"But..." I begin.

She interrupts me with a glare. I fold my ears down and slowly back out of the cave where Zorak and Cerce are waiting.

"What happened?" They ask.

"Korine kicked me out saying Calla needed some privacy. It's just that... since the father is dead and I am Calla's guardian, if you want to call it that, I feel responsible for her and the pups. If anything happened to them..." I can't think about it.

Cerce walks up to me and nuzzles me, kindly," Don't you worry, Alexi, Korine is very good at what she does, and Calla isn't weak. If there is any licking that her pups are in danger, I have no doubt that Calla will do everything in her power to help them."

I nod and begin to pace back and forth, waiting for when I can see the pups...

It has been three hours and nothing has happened yet. The only clues I have to go off of is Calla's whimpers coming through the bramble thicket. I have been pacing so much, it looks as though I wore a path into the mud. I growl as a cold wind pushes up under my thick fur. After standing in the cold for hours on end, I have gotten a little grumpy. I haven't even had anything to eat ever since I heard Calla was in labor. Finally, I've had enough. I walk to the thicket and stick my head through. Korine is still working with Calla, but it looks as if the climax has passed.

I slowly walked over to where Calla was laying. Korine turns, looking a little exhausted and annoyed at the same time.

"Alexi!I told you to wait outside!" She growls

"Not really, you just gave me an evil look. Besides, I have been eager to see the pups, surely they have been delivered?"

Korine rolled her eyes and stepps back. I inch my way over to stand by her and look down. Calla is curled up, her head resting on her tail. Bits of movement catch my eye. When I look closer I see two little pups, suckling. My eyes glow with admiration as I look at the two pups.

Sensing someone over her, Calla lifted her head and looked at me, her eyes nearly open. I give her a wolfish grin,"Hey," I say quietly.

She nods and unwrapped her body, exposing the little, curled up pups. One has light grey fur, almost a bluish color. The other is the exact opposite. It has dark grey fur. Both have their eyes closed and are snoring peacefully. I feel my heart swell.

_These beautiful pups are going to be a great addition to our family_.I think.

I rest my muzzle on Calla's head and gently lick her ear. She blinked at me and gave me a wolfish grin. Great to see that she still has her spunk after that ordeal.

" What are they called?" I ask.

She looks down at them ,her eyes filled with pride," The light-fur one is named Kyra and I decided to name the dark haired on Ren, after his father..."

"I don't mean to be rude, but don't you think that that's a bad idea. What if the pup grows up thinking he has to be as good as his dad?" I ask.

"And why shouldn't he? Ren was a great wolf, and I believe that the great she-wolf granted me with a son so that he can grow up to be just like his father in order to carry on his legacy..."

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I lost some of my spunk and I wasn't really sure what to write about. If any of you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! I hope you like my idea about bringing Ren back in the form of his pup. Some of you wanted me to bring Ren back, but I thought it would have been really weird if he just happened to return after being dead. In the next chapter, things will start getting exciting as the rivalry between pack(pacifically Shay's pack) and the pack-less! **

**R&amp;R, my readers and I promise to update more frequently!**


	11. Chapter 11

(Calla's POV)

It has been about two weeks since my pups have been born. I can already tell that Ren is going to be a trouble maker. He has already tried to scamper out of the nest and run away. Kyra is an interesting case. We found out that she is almost 100 percent blind. She can really only see blurry figures. When I first heard about it, I broke out into tears. Alexi just walked away, the next thing I knew, I could hear him growling outside of the bramble brush, obviously distraught. Kyra, when trying to examine her brother seemed to squint in order to see him. I always had to tell Ren to be weary of Kyra so as not to hurt her. I am scared that I am going to baby her, and not let her enjoy the world to the best of her abilities. Korine has reminded me repeatedly that just because she is almost fully blind, she can still enjoy the world with her ears and nose.

I sigh as I watch her fall over when trying to follow her brother. Ren has been attempting to climb the wall of the nursery for a while now. I was going to stop him but Cerce said that I should just let him continue. She said it would give him a goal to strive for while living in the boring nursery, especially since he can barely stand. I roll my eyes and decide it was time for them to sleep. I nudge the little pup over and circle around them. Ren grumbled and tried to stick his little head out from under me. When he is able to squeeze out he comes face to face him my glare. He yips in terror and struggles to fit his head back in. I just shake my head and fall asleep.

It has now been a month since the pups have been born. At first it was incredibly boring, with the pups just crawling around the nest. Now they can finally interact with the other pups in the nursery. Ren is such a charmer, showing off his "skills" to the other wolves who just stare in wonder when he tries to fling himself into the air. However, because his legs are so wobbly combined with his lack of training make for an adorable performance. Kyra is the exact opposite of her brother. She is shy and never wants to leave the nest. A few times another pup, Shore, comes up to play with her. Shore, is one of Kyra's best friends, ever since he heard about Kyra's deformity, he has been trying to cheer her up, making sure that she has a pretty normal childhood.

"Come on Kyra!" Shore tries to compel her to come out of the nest.

"I don't know..." Kyra looks at me.

"Go on, how do you expect to be a strong wolf like your father if you don't get any exercise?"

I have told the pups about Ren, after some nudging from Alexi and Cerce. I didn't want to at first, afraid it might frighten the little ones, or make them cry. However, it had the opposite effect. Both of them are now striving to be as heroic as Ren was. I look at Ren's son and smile, _I hope that they are every thing that you thought they would be._

I gently nudge Kyra out of the nest," Go on, go play with Shore."

Kyra looks back at me, then she follows Shore to where her brother was showing off. I watch them for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, I feel a presence behind me. I turn to see Alexi standing over me, smiling at the pups. He looks down at me,

" Hey Calla, can I talk to you?" he asks.

I nod.

"Listen, remember when I told you that after you had the pups, you could live in Paradise?"

I nod again.

"Well...I change my mind. After seeing the pups, I have grown very attached to them. Please come and live with me in my cave."

I stare at him in shock," But..but...Alexi! You didn't want us to live there because it was too crowded," Alexi looks down," Listen, I would love to continue staying with you, but I think it would be best if we were to stay here. Being cooped up in that small cave would drive Ren crazy. Maybe not Kyra, but Ren would die of boredom. Listen, thank you so much for allowing me to stay with you but, I think we are going to stay her, alright?"

Alexi flattens his ears," Fine! I didn't want anyone there anyway! In fact, it'll be great to get my cave all to myself again." He huffed and walks out of the cave.

I stare at him confused. Korine comes over," What was wrong with him?"

I shake my head, confused as well," Korine, do you mind watching the pups? I am going to go and talk to him."

Korine just shakes her head as I follow Alexi out of the nursery.

**Here is a little filler chapter. I wanted to give you guys something early since it took so long for the last chapter. Please, if you want to find out what's wrong with Alexi, please R&amp;R**

**~Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

(Alexi's POV)

I walked out of the nursery after talking to Calla,_ well, not really talking, more like I just yelled at her for no reason…_ I growl and decide to go on a hunt. Hopefully, I can get her something nice and fat to make up for what I did to her.

I walked into the wood and raised my nose. The spring had finally come and ton of little creatures were gathering nuts and getting nice and fat. I sniff around for about an hour or so. Finally, I find a scent and begin to track it. My eyes finally find a squirrel, peacefully eating an acorn. I slowly stalk over to it, with out it ever hearing a single step. Finally, I crouched, taking aim and pounced. The squirrel squeaked until I snapped its neck. I dug a small hole next to a tree, placed the critter in it, and marked it with my scent so that no one else would take it.

Suddenly, I growled. I walked over to the edge of a small creek. Lying down, I stared at my reflection. _Huh, what am I doing. _I think of poor Calla, she did nothing and yet I growled and snapped at her. _I guess you do crazy things when you're in love..._ That's it!

I scramble to my paws, I can't believe that I haven't thought about this before. It makes so much sense! Then I huff, _well, it isn't as though she is going to love you back._ I growl at myself, _how could you have been so stupid! Now she will never love you back!_

I sigh,_ Gosh I sound like a moping puppy!_

I shake my head and sit down again. _I should tell her how I feel, and explain why I yelled at her like that..._

I nod, confident of what I should do. I go back to where I buried the squirrel, unburied it and started back to Paradise. Sudden;ly, I caught the scent of something foul. I gagged, dropping the squirrel corpse. Lifting up my nose, I sniffed around. The ungodly scent was coming from my left. I decided to check it out. Burying the squirrel again, I began to walk over that way. The closer I got, the worse the smell became. Finally, I found what was making the awful smell. A deer corpse was lying near the edge of the small creek I was sitting by. It looked about two days old. I marched over and looked around.

Then I saw a small patch of fur that was hanging off the deers small horn. _Huh, must have stabbed the poor thing..._

I frown and sniff the fur, and my fur begins to bristle. _This is pack scent!_

I begin to track down where that smell was coming from._ How dare those mutts come into rogue territory, after everything that they have done! The first time, I gave them a warning, now it's serious._

I followed the scent all the way to the border. If not mistaken, I believe this was the border of Calla's old pack. I begin to investigate, trying to figure out where the wolves came in from. Then, out of nowhere, I'm surrounded. Five wolves circle me, their haunches raised and teeth exposed. I growl back, knowing that I am at a complete disadvantage. Then, the wolves step aside to reveal their leader I think. He is a small scrawny wolf with brown fur and weird human-like eyes.

"Well, well," the wolf snapped,"Look who decided to step on our territory..."

"What your territory! This is rogue land, you pack wolves need to know your place!"

"You seem to not understand. Right now, you are at a huge disadvantage, so wolf what will it be, some of your territory or some of your life?"

I bear my teeth,"I won't ever surrender to the likes of you!"

The wolf growled and leaped at me. I nimbly dogged him, only to have the other wolves jump onto me. I howled and bucked them off. Claws scrapped against my side, sending me limping. The pack wolves laugh at me. I look around, trying to find someway out of this._ I am going to die here, I am really going to die here..._

Then, I realize that Zorak's patrol party should be near here. All I have to do is send out an alarm call. I lift my muzzle, ready to howl when teeth snap around it. My eyes water as they bear down on it, snapping my jaw. I whimper as best I could with a broken jaw. My eyes water. blood fills my mouth. I hear the other wolves all around me laughing. One pushes me over and steps on my stomach. I gag and shiver as pain rockets through my body.

I close my eye, waiting for the final blow to finish me off. But what I heard was completely different. Howls sounded all around me. I opened my eyes in time to see Zorak and the hunting patrol rushing out of the bushes. The Alpha's pack mates scrambled, shocked by being overtaken in such a short amount of time. Zorak lept at the Alpha and sunk his teeth into the scruff at his neck. The wolf howled, trying to get Zorak off of him, bucking all around the clearing and snapping his jaws.

Finally, Zorak twisted and threw the wolf onto the ground, using one of the moves we teach our pups for that very reason. When you are holding on for dear life while the opponent is bucking around, it is very easy to get them off of their balance and through them to the ground. The Alpha lay on the ground, dazed at what just happened. Zorak left him there and walked over to me. The pack wolves started to retreat, it was clear that we had won. I closed my eyes, my jaw on fire.

"Go get Korine! Alexi needs medical attention right away!" Zorak ordered.

One of the wolves went off to retrieve Korine. I closed my eyes and whimpered.

"Alexi, don't worry, we'll get you help, just hold still."

Zorak stayed by my side until Korine came running through the trees to me.

"Oh dear... Zorak I need you to get some things for me."

She listed off some things to Zorak, and he ran to get them. Korine then turned to me and began to clean me up, using the water from the creak. I passed out sometimes but, over all, I was in too much pain to rest like Korine had ordered me to. Finally, Zorak came back with the things Korine had listed off. Korine nodded and chewed up one of the herbs to make a sticky pulp. She then rubbed it onto my jaw. Almost immediately my jaw became numb. I closed my eyes at the sweet relief. Korine then, put my jaw in the right place. Even through the numbness, I winced at the pain that flew through out my body. She then wrapped a piece of twine around my muzzle to keep it in place. Finally, she decided I was ready to get back to Paradise. I nodded and with Zorak's help, I got up. Korine took over and told Zorak to make sure that the pack wolves wouldn't return. Zorak nodded and gathered up the remaining wolves and went out to remark our territory.

I sighed knowing that Paradise was in god paws and layed my banging head on Korine's flank, trying to make sure I didn't throw-up while walking back to home.


	13. Chapter 13

(Calla's POV)

I yawned as Ren and Kyra slept. Korine has been gone for an hour, she said something about and emergency. I wondered what the emergency was, but decided not to worry about it, I was stuck in here with my pups. Since they have become bigger, I have been able to get out of the nursery every-now-and-then. I sigh lay down my head on my paws. Suddenly, I hear a commotion coming from outside. My curiosity gets the better of me as I stand and walk out to see what was going on. My heart skips a beat as I see Korine and Alexi. Alexi looks like he has just been through hell.

I run over to him," Alexi, are you alright, what happened?"

Alexi looks up at me ,his eyes cloudy with pain.

"He can't talk right now, his jaw is broken..." Korine informed me.

I whimper as I nuzzle him gently. He slowly stands up and I help him over to the nursery. It was warm inside with the smell of milk. I lead him over to a bed Korine pointed me toward. Gently placing him onto it, I give him a better once over. Claw marks are all over his flank. Teeth marks are also on his legs, neck, and muzzle. No doubt he was attacked by other wolves. I gently lay down next to him and lick away all the blood and dirt. After a while, I hear him wake-up after becoming unconscious the moment he hit his bed.

Korine came over to redo Alexi's bandages. When she unwrapped his muzzle, I almost fainted. It was crusted with blood and bight marks covered it. I looked at Korine worried:

"Will Alexi be alright, that wound looks pretty bad..?"

"He will be fine," Korine answered," He need rest and relaxation along with some Tender loving care. Then in a couple of weeks, he'll be all better. Though..."

"What, what is it!" I start.

"Well, because of how bad his jaw was broken, I'm not sure if it can fully heal, he may not be able to use it right in order to chew his food. And in the worst case scenario, he won't be able to hunt or fight anymore..."

I flatten my ears, _not being able to hunt anymore? That'll kill him , hunting is one of his favorite activities._

I look at him sadly, what will he do when he finds out? I sigh and decide to cross that road when we get there. I ask Korine if there is anything that I can do to help.

"Well, you can go and get some rest, I know for certain that those pups of your have wiped you out, keeping you from your beauty sleep. Right now, like I said, Alexi just need some rest. Don't worry Calla, I will make sure he isn't in any terrible pain." Korine reassured me.

I sigh and nod, deciding that she was right. I walk back to my nest. Inside, Ren is fast asleep, upside down on his back, all stretched out. I smile at this. Kyra, however, is wide awake, staring off in the direction Alexi is. I stare as she, with some difficulty, climbs out of the nest.

"Mommy, I smell blood, is it dinner time already?" she asks, so innocent.

Tears gather in my eyes,"No..."

Kyra doesn't react at all. She gets up slowly and follows the scent of blood over to Alexi. The moment she catches his scent, she cries out and buries into his fur. I walk over to them, and I make sure she wasn't hurting him. Thankfully, she wasn't touching any of his wounds. Korine didn't really notice as she continued working on him. After awhile, she walked away with all of the old rags, having been replaced with new, fresh ones. I look over Kyra and Alexi, smiling at them.

Kyra lets out a big yawn that ends up startling Alexi awake. He opens his eyes and looks down to see Kyra fast asleep, curled up beside him. He then looks at me, a quizzical expression oh his face.

"She was worried for her daddy, what can I say." I smile at him, feeling a little uncomfortable about the last time we were near each other.

Alexi's eyes brighten, however, oblivious to how uncomfortable I feel. He nods and lays his head down again. I look at them and decide to leave them be. _I need some fresh air,_ I think as I walk out of the nursery.

Outside was a fairly normal day. The sun was shining and Paradise was a buzz with what happened to Alexi and how Zorak came to help him. I look around and notice Cerce sitting with some of the other she-wolves. I walk over to him to hear them talking about what everyone else was talking about, the big fight.

"And then, right when it looked like Alexi was done for, Zorak and the rest of the hunting pack jumped in to save him!" Cerce finished as I came up to them.

She looked up and smiled," Hey Calla, how are you doing?"

"Worried, but I think I am alright." I smile at her and settle down next to the other wolves.

"I'm sure you are worried, poor Alexi, he didn't deserve that from those damn pack wolves," Cerce growled.

That caught my attention," Pack wolves?"

"Yeah, apparently, these pack wolves infiltrated our territory and Alexi was trying to stop them!" one wolf said.

"He is so awesome, I would have run with my tails between my legs." another said.

"Uh, yeah, especially since the alpha was there!" the wolves all started talking with one another.

I look to Cerce," What did this pack alpha look like?"

"Hmmm, well, I didn't see him in person, but Zorak described him as being about medium height, deffinatly not intimidating for an Alpha. Also, he had short brown fur and really weird eyes."

"Wh-what kind of eyes, describe them." I ask, starting to get worried.

"Well, I am not really sure but, Zorak said they were almost human like-"

"WHAT!" I jumped up.

"What? Are you alright Calla?" Cerce asked, worried.

I shook my head and ran away, Cerce and the other wolves looking after me confused. I run into the forest, blind to where I was going, only knowing that I had to get out of there. When I looked up, I realized that I was close to Alexi's cave. I slowed down to a walk and continued on to the cave. When I got there, I sat down and tried to think about what I had just learned.

_Brown fur, not very tall, human-like eyes?_ _It can't be, no why would he?_ I shake my head, but I was still sure, the wolf who had attacked Alexi had been Shay. And if Shay was trying to take over rogue land, then Ren and Kyra are in serious danger!

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Shay is being a sneaky little wolf, and so am I. But seriously, I am sure a lot of you saw that coming. But please, R&amp;R, things are about to get interesting...**


	14. Sorry :(

Hey everone, I understand that you guys are probably wondering where I was for the past three-four years. You see, I got to a point in the story to where I was having writers block and I realized that I hadn't written some of the characters in very well and it kind of made me lose interest in it. In the mean time, I began to write more stories but one of them I also quit on just because I became a bit bored with the subject matter. However, the other story I am still writing and I update every other week(or at least try to), if you want to check it out, here's the /works/5212799.

It's about an anime known as Tokyo Ghoul, if you have heard of it, great! But in all honesty, you don't need to know much about the plot of the original story because it's all original characters with maybe a few cameos. So please support the story if interested, and again, I am very sorry about not updating and maybe never updating, I hope you guys understand.

Thanks so much for your support!

-Amber


End file.
